Sonamy Love Story
by Breya the Hedgehog
Summary: When Amy gets captured by a mysteries hedgehog, Sonic and the gang must embark on an adventure to save her, but little do they know that this adventure will bring Amy's past to the light.
1. Chapter 1

Sonamy Love Story Part 1:

* * *

><p>It was a clear, sunny day and a certain 18 year old pink hedgehog was on her afternoon walk. Amy Rose was jogging in the park, wearing a red sleeveless tank top, black jogging shorts, and red shoes with black socks. As she was jogging, she took in the park's tranquil, lively scenery. It was around spring time so everything looked so peaceful and brand new. Amy sighed in content then said "I just love spring so much." Suddenly, a fast gush of wind hit Amy and she found herself falling backwards. As she was falling, she felt someone behind her caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry, Ames I didn't see you there" the muscular voice said with a nervous chuckle. Amy turned her head around slightly so then she could see the person who had saved her from falling. She blushed slightly as she saw it was her heroic blue hedgehog crush, Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic was 22 years old and was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt, blue jogging shorts, and blue shoes with white trims on the bottom, which are similar to his regular shoes and with white socks. Sonic blushes slightly from Amy's gaze and said "Um are you ok, Ames?"<p>

Amy shook her head slightly then said "Oh...yes I'm ok and thanks for the save, Sonikku." Sonic smiles shyly and said "You're welcome, Ames." Sonic then helped Amy stood up straight and she turned around so she could face him. "How have you been, Sonikku?" she said with a small, but sweet smile. Sonic blushed a little and said "Great and you?" Sonic was taking in the sight of the young woman in front of him. He started thinking how lovely and beautiful Amy Rose was now. He mentally shook his head as he then waited for his answer. "Besides almost being knocked to the ground, I been good" she said with a teasing smile then giggled a little. "Sorry about that, Ames" Sonic said while nervously rubbing the back of his head and with a nervous chuckle. "It's ok, Sonikku" she said with a loving smile. Sonic smiled nervously as he said "Um, Ames since I kind of owe you for that one, how about we go out for a movie tonight? It'll be my treat." Amy looked a little shocked as she asked "R...really, Sonikku?" Sonic smiled sincerely then said "Sure, so what do you say?" Amy hugged Sonic then said "Sure, I love to!" Sonic chuckled a little with amusement then said "I'll pick you up at 7:30, ok?" She excitingly just said ok. Amy quickly kissed Sonic on the cheek then jogged as fast as she can to her house. Sonic blushed then chuckled in amusement and nervousness. "Woo, Amy just so amazing" Sonic said as he super speeded towards his house so he can get ready for his date.

Suddenly, a small robotic squirrel came out from behind the tree it was hiding then dash to god knows where. 15 minutes passed and the robotic squirrel went through a little hole in the wall of an abandon building and kept going till it reached the last room of the building. The squirrel finally made it to a room full of computer's screens then ran towards a man watching the screens with an evil smirk. The robotic squirrel said to the mysterious man "The blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog are going on a date to the movies tonight, Dr. Eggman." Dr. Eggman turned around in his chair and smiled wickedly at the small robotic squirrel. "Excellent" he said with an evil grin as he turns his head left towards a dark corner of the room. "Remember, if you stick to the plan then you could keep the girl, got it?" Suddenly, two red eyes appeared out of no where in the darkness. The mysterious person with the blood red eyes said "Fine by me, as long as I keep the pretty pink hedgehog." Eggman grinned evilly then said "Perfect now my plan can finally begin." Eggman chuckled evilly which quickly turned to a fit of unpleasant laughter.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone. I hope you all like my Sonamy Love Stories. Also, I want to say is that if you want to know what happens in this story, stay tune lol<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonamy Love Story Part 2:

* * *

><p>With Amy as she finally made it home. Amy sighed happily as she closed the door behind her. "Maybe I should let Sonic almost knock me down more often" she said with such an adorable giggle. Amy skips merrily upstairs to her room and quickly finds an outfit to wear for the date. She then takes the outfit with her to the restroom and takes a shower. 25 minutes later and Amy comes out wearing a ruby red short sleeve shirt with a black heart which has black angelic wings design in the middle, showing some cleavage, a short black jacket, black skinny jeans that reaches past her knees, and 2 inch ruby red heels. Amy walks in front of her dresser with a built in mirror and looks to see if there's any false with her appearance.<p>

"I wonder if my Sonic would like this outfit?" she asked herself as she picked up her hair brush and brushes her quills back. Amy then hummed a little tone to herself as she brushed her long pink quills then applied a little red lipstick on her lips. Amy then heard her cell phone make a ding noise and walked over to her bed after putting her hair brush down. She picked up her cell phone to see that she got a text message. She unlocked her phone and saw that it was a text message from her rainbow colored hedgehog best friend, Breya. The message said "Hiya, Amy. I heard you and Sonic are going on a date tonight." Amy replied back "Hi BB and yes, but how did you find out?" Breya replied back in a few seconds later saying "Shadow told me and I hope you two have a wonderful time." Amy smiled then replied "Awwwww thank you, Bre." Breya replied back saying "You're welcome, Amy." Amy then send Breya a text saying "So speaking of dates, how did yours and Shadow's go last night?" Breya replied back saying "It was amazing, Shadow is really a sweet guy." Amy then replied back saying "Awww well I'm happy for the two of you." Breya replied back saying "Awww, thank you Amy."

Amy then replied back saying "You're Welcome." Amy heard someone knocking on the front door from upstairs. Amy texted Breya saying "I got to go, Sonic is here so bye." Breya replied back saying "Ok, bye Amy." Amy put her phone on lock then put it in her jacket pocket as she raced down stairs. Amy opened the door and was in a daze as she looked Sonic over. Sonic was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a black emerald design in the middle, a black jacket, black pants that reaches past his knees, and dark blue shoes with black trims on the bottom, similar to his regular shoes and black socks. Amy quickly got out of her daze and said "Hi Sonikku." Sonic smiled brightly then said "Hey Ames, ready to go?" Amy nodded her head yes eagerly, which made Sonic chuckle in amusement a little. Sonic then picked up Amy bridal style then said "You might want to hold on tight, Ames." Amy giggled then holds on to Sonic. Sonic then super speeded towards the movie theaters. As Sonic was running while carrying Amy, Sonic thought to himself saying "Woo, Amy so beautiful...I hope I'll finally be ready to tell her the truth."

Suddenly a small robotic blue bird came out from a tree near Amy's house. At Eggman's secret h.q. Eggman watched Sonic and Amy leave to go on their date on one of the computer's screens. The wicked scientist turned towards his partner hiding in the shadows and said "Bring the girl here and after this is all done, you can have her." Then a dark silver hedgehog with dark green eyes and short white hair, which has a short white bang covering a little of his right eye came out from the darkness. The dark silver hedgehog was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a white skull design in the middle, a black leather jacket, black shorts that reaches to his knees, black gloves that has spikes on them on both of his hands, and black shoes with spikes on them and short black socks. The dark silver hedgehog just nodded his head at Eggman then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Will Amy and Sonic have the best time of their lives or will their "guest" ruin their night? Find out on the next part of Sonamy Love Story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonamy Love Story Part 3:

* * *

><p>Five minutes passed and Sonic and Amy finally made it to the entrance of the movie theaters. Sonic gently put Amy down and they both walked to the ticket booth of the movie theaters. "Hello, what movie would you too be seeing tonight?" the yellow cat with short black hair and dark blue eyes asked with a big smile. "Well..." Sonic looked at the yellow cat's name tag and it said Margaret. Sonic then said "Well Margaret, can we have two tickets for the 7: 42 movie called "X-Men: Days of Future Past."<p>

"Ok, its 49.99 each, but..." She leaned in close like she was going to tell them a secret then said "Since you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, I'll make it 19.99 each." Amy and Sonic was stunned that she lowered the price that low for them. "But, won't you get in trouble for this?" Amy asked kindly. Margaret smiled sweetly then said "Nah, my boss is a big fan too so I think he'll understand." Sonic hesitantly said "Well ok then." Sonic handed the money to Margaret and she gave him 2 tickets. They said bye to Margaret as they walked inside.

"Woo maybe there's some perks to beating up Eggman 24/7" Amy said with a small giggle. "Hmm..." Sonic suddenly stopped walking and was now at a halt. Amy looked at Sonic confusedly then asked "Are you ok, Sonikuu?" Sonic looked at Amy seriously then said "Eggman hasn't done anything for a while..."

"Yes, but isn't that a good thing?" she said as she walked closer to him. Sonic sighed then looked at Amy cheerfully. "Yea, Egghead probably just finally realized he can't win, but let's hurry up and go before the good seats are taken." Amy hesitantly said ok, still feeling concern for her blue speed demon hedgehog hero.

They hurried to the snack bar and bought a large tub of popcorn and two medium slushies, one strawberry swirl and one blue berry crush. They then walked to the small ticket stand so the person working there can check their tickets. After that, they went to the room where the movie they came to see is playing. They sat down in the middle row and watched as the trailers were playing. Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder then whispers in his ear saying "Thank you for taking me on this date, Sonikku." Sonic smiled at Amy then said "No problem, I kinda owe you for not spending time with you for a while... plus I almost knocked you to the ground, remember?"

They then laughed quietly at Sonic's comment. Finally, they now saw that the movie was finally playing so they started watching the movie. An hour and a half passed and Amy had to use the rest room. Amy whispered in Sonic's ear "Be right back, I got to go." Sonic whispered back saying "Ok, Ames." Amy got up from her seat and quickly walked to the girls' restroom. As she was walking to the restroom, a shadow began to follow her. Amy walked in the restroom then went into a stall to do her business. Four minutes passed and Amy got out the stall then started washing her hands. Suddenly, the shadow appeared on the left side of the room and watched Amy with its dark green eyes. The shadow began to creep closer towards Amy till it was now behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonamy Love Story Part 4:

* * *

><p>The shadow began to try to change forms, but suddenly, a bath room stall opened and it disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Amy, is that you?" Amy turned around and smiled widely as she said "Hi Rouge!" Rouge was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt; white jacket with a purple heart design in the middle; white tight skinny jeans; and purple 4 inch heels.<p>

"Hi Pinkie, what are you doing here?" she said as she walked towards the bathroom sink to wash her hands. "Well, me and Sonic are on a date" Amy said as she turned the water off and dried off her hands with a paper towel. "Cool, me and Knuckie are on a date too" Rouge said as she finishes washing her hands then grabs a paper towel. "So Big Blue finally ask you to be his girl then?" Rouge asked with a teasing grin. Amy blushes then said "Well no, he just ask me on this date cause we haven't hanged out for a while...plus he nearly knocked me to the ground in the park earlier." Rouge laughed loudly then asked "Really?" Amy giggled then said "Yup, but at least he caught me before I hit the ground."

"Hey, I got to go but see you later, Pinkie" Rouge said as she walked to the restroom door. "Ok, bye Rouge" Amy said as she walked to the bath room door as well. They walked out the bathroom then went back to where their dates are, unknown to them that Rouge had saved Amy from getting captured by the shadow. Suddenly, the shadow appeared on a wall, but this time, it's eyes was blood red and the shadow began to follow Amy again. She slowly walked back to her seat to be greeted with a smirking Sonic. "I was beginning to think that you got eaten by the toilet" he whispers in Amy's ear. Amy giggles softly then whispers back "Sorry, I was talking with Rouge, it turns out that she's here on a date with Knuckles."

"Cool. Oh and Amy, after this movie, I have one more place to take you" Sonic whispers in her ear. "Where?" She asked in a whisper with curiosity in her eyes. "It's a surprise" Sonic whispered then chuckles softly. Amy pouts then notice that the movie was almost over so why complain. 30 minutes passed and the movie was finally over. Amy was practically pulling Sonic out the movie theaters so they can go to the surprise. Sonic chuckled then said "Ok, ok I'll take you to the surprise, but you have to close your eyes." Amy eagerly closed her eyes and waited for Sonic to pick her up. After Sonic checked to see if Amy really had her eyes closed, he picked her up bridal style then speeded off to god knows where. Suddenly, the shadow appeared again then began to follow Sonic and Amy in lightening speed.

* * *

><p>Woo...what is the surprise Sonic will take Amy to? Well the hedgehog of the shadow get them? Stay tune to find out...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonamy Love Story Part 5:

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, they finally made it to Sonic's surprise. Sonic gently put Amy down on the ground, so she can stand on her own two feet then whispers softly in her ear "You can open your eyes now." Amy opened her eyes and then gasped in shock and amazement. Sonic took them to a field full of silverish blue and white flowers. Also, there was a lake that shined captivatingly as the moon and the many different colored stars reflected their alluring lights on it and a huge apple tree just a few inches away from the lake.<p>

Amy was speechless. Never had she ever seen such a place like this in her entire life. Sonic looked at Amy with a grin then said "I found this place when I was on my runs." Amy looked at Sonic then said "Sonic...this place is so beautiful..." Sonic thinking to himself "Not as beautiful as you..." Sonic mentally shook his head then said "Hey you want to sit under the apple tree and just talk?"

"Sure, ok" she said with a sweet smile. They walked towards the huge tree and sat down under it. Amy looked up at the sky then said "Woo the stars look so..." Sonic looked at her then said "So amazing." Amy looked at Sonic and blushed from his stare. "Amy...I took you here so I could finally..." Sonic paused, to nervous to say what he been dying to say all night. "Finally do what?" Amy asked, mentally praying that this could be what she think this is.

"Amy Rose...I like you...even more then that...I love you, but I couldn't say it because I knew Eggman would hurt you to get to me...and I was to shy to tell you how I really feel about you". Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. It was like her biggest dream finally came true. "S...Sonikku" Amy said dumbstruck. Sonic smiled sweetly at Amy then cupped her chin softly with his hand. Gently, gently he pulled Amy's face closer to his and was about to kiss her until...

"Keep your hands off of her". They turned their heads towards the voice then suddenly a shadowy big hand grabbed Sonic by the neck and pulled him towards the shadowy figure. The shadowy figure began to change forms into the dark silver hedgehog. "Amy will be coming with me" the dark silver hedgehog said to Sonic with a glare. Sonic glared at the hedgehog while trying to break free from his strong grip.

"SONIKKU!" Amy scream with fright. Amy quickly summoned her piko piko hammer then got into a fighting stance. "You put down my Sonikku or else" she motion her head towards her weapon, still glaring dangerously toward the dark silver hedgehog. The dark silver hedgehog looked at Amy with a calm and maybe a hint of concern stare then threw Sonic to the bottom of the lake.

Amy's face whiten in horror, knowing her beloved hero can't swim. "SONIC!" Amy screamed as she runs towards the lake. Suddenly, the dark silver hedgehog appeared in front of Amy and grabbed her by the arm. "LET GO OF ME!" Amy screamed as she struggled to break free from the dark silver hedgehog's grip. Suddenly, the silver hedgehog's eyes turned gray and Amy felt really drowsy. "What...happening to me..." Amy said as she fell asleep on the dark silver hedgehog.

The dark silver hedgehog threw Amy over his shoulders as gently as he could then dropped a letter on the ground as he disappeared in the shadows once more. Suddenly, Sonic finally popped out from what should've been his watery grave then frantically tried to make it to land. As he laid on the ground to catch his breath he then jumped up from realization. Amy, the girl he dearly loved and the dark silver hedgehog are now gone.

"Amy...AMY...AMY!" Sonic cried out in panic and his eyes moved everywhere frantically. Then, his eyes finally landed on the letter that the dark silver hedgehog dropped. Sonic quickly grabbed the letter then glared angrily as he saw Eggman's logo on it. "I better get help" Sonic quickly ran as fast as he could towards Tails' Lab, before the Sakura hedgehog that he dearly loved will get hurt or worst...

* * *

><p>Will Sonic be able to save Amy? Find out on the next Sonamy Love Story<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonamy Love Story Part 6:

* * *

><p>In hour later at Eggman's h.q. Eggman waited patiently at the control room for the dark silver hedgehog to show. "Finally, you're here" he said as the dark silver hedgehog came out the shadows with Amy on his shoulder. "Excellent, I see you brought the girl as well. Now put her in the prison cell I made specially for her" he said with an wicked smile. "You won't hurt her" the dark silver hedgehog said with a slight glare. "Oh, of course not, but I want that blue hedgehog to make sure he gets here quickly" Eggman said with a little evil chuckle.<p>

The dark silver hedgehog sighed then took Amy to the prison cell and gently put her on the floor. After he closed the cell door, he walked back to the control room then asked "Well, when are you going to contact him?" "Oh I will now, I just wanted to wait to make sure he gathered all his little friends" Eggman said with a huge wicked smile. Now at Tails' Lab, Sonic has told Tails and Cosmo (ps Cosmo living with Tails) what has happened and they decided to gather the whole gang there just like Eggman's letter said to do. Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Breya, Cream and Cheese, and Bobby (Cream's light brown bunny boyfriend) waited patiently in Tails' living room for Eggman to contact them.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long" Sonic said impatiently as he paced back and forth. "Sonic, calm down. Eggman won't hurt Amy because he knows he needs her for his plan" Blaze said calmly. "I can't calm down. Ugh, this all my fault. If I was strong enough to get out of his hold or got out of that lake, I could've protect her" Sonic said solemnly as he popped down in a chair and put his head in his arms. "We will get her back, Sonic but pacing around and acting like a sorry faker won't help so man (well hedgehog up lol) up already" Shadow said plainly, but you could hear the sternness of in his voice.

Sonic sighed deeply then looked at Shadow. "You're right, we will get Amy back" Sonic said with some confidence in his voice. "Hehehe are you sure about that, blue rat" Eggman said on the large communication screen. Everybody focus their attention towards the screen. Sonic glared dangerously at Eggman then said "Egghead, Where's Amy? If you hurt her I swear I'll..." "You're not in a position to make threats, dear boy and your little girl friend is ok" Eggman interrupted as he showed a computer screen that showed Amy lying on the floor in her prison cell.

"Just give Amy back, Egg brain" Rouge said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Eggman chuckled then said "If you want her back then come and get her" Eggman then signed off and then send them the location of his h.q. through Tails' fax machine. Tails ran to his fax machine then looked at the paper. He used his communicator watch to scan the paper and saved the location to his watch. "Ok, I got it so let's go" Tails hurried and lead the group to his garage where three small jet planes are.

Tails and Cosmo went in the X-Tornado while Sonic and Knuckles jumped on the wings of the jet plane, Shadow and Breya went in a black jet while Silver and Blaze jumped on the wings of the jet plane, Rouge and Cream while holding Cheese went in the silver jet plane while Bobby jumped on the jet plane's wing. "Ok, I send the location to all the jet planes so let's fly" Tails said through the jet plane's com link as he open the garage doors. The 3 jet plane took off as fast as Sonic and the people on the wings were holding on tightly to the jet. "Please be ok, Amy...please be ok..." Sonic prayed silently to himself.

* * *

><p>Sorry for inactivity<p> 


End file.
